The Video
by ElizabethlovesJack
Summary: One shot. Liv and Casey have some fun with a video camera...that is until the squad sees it. Uhoh. Just meant to be a bit of smutty humor.


**A/N: **Liv and Casey have some fun with a video camera...that is until the squad gets a VIP pass to the premier. haha just R&R please

**Disclaimer: **Dick owns Elliot, Munch and Fin. I own Olivia and Casey. Ok technically I don't own them but I am holding them for ransom. Ok maybe not but I am allowed to fantasize about them all day right? Right?

**The Video**

**By: ElizabethlovesJack**

"Casey, what are we doing here?" Olivia asked her girlfriend. The newly blonde ADA had decided to drag the detective to the mall this particular Saturday afternoon.

"We're shopping Liv. I need some new knee-high boots. My other ones got ruined, and I know how much you love when I wear them in court," Casey said smirking. She took Olivia's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Yeah, you're right. I do love those boots. Especially when that's all you're wearing," Olivia whispered into Casey's ear. Casey smiled as Olivia slid her arm around her waist.

"You just gave me an idea Liv."

"Uh-oh, should I be scared?" Casey laughed and dragged Olivia towards an electronics store.

"Maybe," Casey said as she took Olivia down the aisle with the video cameras. She picked up a digital video camera and opened it, pretending to record Olivia.

"Say hi Liv." Olivia took it and looked at it.

"What do you need with a video camera?"

"Well I can make videos of us that can keep me company if you have to go undercover again, or on those nights when you don't come home until three or four in the morning."

"Will these videos at least be rated PG-13?" Casey grinned.

"Um, I was thinking more like NC-17." Olivia blushed and looked around to see if anyone had heard the blonde.

"Casey Novak!"

"What? Its not like anyone's going to see them but us. Nobody even knows about us yet except Elliot," Casey said smiling as Olivia looked over towards the cameras like she was debating which one to get.

"What does this have to do with your boots?" Casey stepped closer to Olivia, wrapping her arms around the detective's neck, pressing their bodies together.

"I was thinking about making you a video of me wearing only my boots, maybe doing a solo for you," Casey whispered into Olivia's ear seductively. When she heard Olivia let out a small moan, she knew she had won.

Later that night Olivia was changing to get ready for bed. She pulled on a pink spaghetti strap tank and a pair of matching panties. She turned around to find Casey aiming her new video camera at her. Casey was wearing a blue tank top with a pair of black panties.

"Casey, do you need to get that thing out already?" Casey grinned and kept recording as Olivia walked over to her.

"I want to start making videos right away. We never know when you might get called away on a job." Olivia moved the camera out of her way and kissed Casey, gently at first but heating up each second. Casey held the camera out to record them kissing as Olivia pulled her towards the bed. When Olivia felt the bed against her legs, she pulled away from the kiss and both took a few seconds to catch their breath. Casey moved the camera so that it started it Olivia's feet and brought it all the way up her body. Olivia started to slip her hands up the blonde's shirt gently dragging her nails along the smooth pale skin.

"Casey, honey, you have to put the camera down," Olivia said as her hands reached Casey's breasts.

"What? No?" Casey had turned it so that it was recording them. Olivia leaned forward and gently sucked the flesh at the base of Casey's neck. Casey moaned as Olivia dug her teeth into the skin under her control.

"Just put it somewhere facing the bed. On the dresser, put it on the dresser."

"Good idea." Casey walked over and set the camera on the dresser, making sure that it could see the entire bed area. She basically sprinted the couple feet back to Olivia, knocking her back onto the bed. She straddled the detective and leaned down to kiss her.

"Mmmm Casey," Olivia moaned as Casey slid her hands under the detectives shirt. Olivia slipped her hand between their bodies and rubbed Casey's soaking wet panties.

"Oh god Liv." Casey could barely focus but managed to tug Olivia's shirt over her head and tossed it aside. She leaned down and took Olivia's breast in her mouth, circling the nipple with her tongue and sucking gently. Olivia pulled Casey's shirt over her head and also tossed it aside. She tangled her fingers in Casey's hair and pulled her into a kiss, pressing their naked chests together. Olivia rolled them over so that she was on top and kissed her way down the blonde's body. She bit the flesh between the hem of Casey's panties and her belly button while massaging Casey's breasts, making the ADA moan and arch her back. Olivia pulled Casey's panties down over her long toned legs. One thing that Olivia loved about her girlfriend's body was that she was athletic...and she was strong. Casey held her knees together and smirked as Olivia pouted. Olivia smirked back and placed a kiss on Casey's knee. She ran her hand slowly down Casey's thigh. Her touch was so light that Casey almost couldn't feel it...almost. Olivia gently pried te blonde's legs apart and placed a trail of kisses down to her center. Olivia flicked her tongue out and tasted Casey's wetness.

"Oh my god Olivia," Casey moaned as Olivia thrusted her tongue into her girlfriend. Olivia gripped Casey's hips and pulled her closer. She smiled against Casey as her body squirmed under Olivia's control. Casey gripped the bedsheets as Olivia continued to torment with her tongue. Olivia replaced her tongue with two fingers and thrusted in quickly causing Casey to gasp. She grinned as Casey started to moan louder and louder. She made her way up Casey's body and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, slipping her tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Casey brought one hand up to the back of Olivia's head and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Olivia continued to thrust her fingers in and out as she broke the kiss, moving her mouth to Casey's neck. Casey could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach.

"Christ Liv. I'm so close." Olivia grinned and sucked hard on Casey's neck, making sure that she left a mark. She worked her fingers in and out bringing her girlfriend closer to the edge.

"Come for me Case. Let it out, don't hold anything back," she purred in Casey's ear.

"Jesus Liv...oh my gooooooood!" Olivia grinned as Casey moaned loudley as she was brought over the edge. Her breathing hitched in her throat as she rode out her orgasm. When she finally came back to reality, she opened her eyes to see that Olivia was placing small kisses on her shoulder. Casey gave a small smile as she tried to regain her composure.

"Am I bleeding?" Olivia asked smirking.

"What?" Casey looked at her very confused.

"You've got some sharp nails there Case. You gave my back quite the fight there." Casey leaned up and looked at the red scratches along her girlfriend's back. She sat up and made Olivia lay on her stomach.

"Oh Liv. I'm sorry baby," Casey said as she gently traced the wounds that she inflicted. Olivia looked up at her and smirked.

"It's ok. Really. It just goes to show how damn good I am." Olivia got up and walked over to shut off the camera.

"Hey I'm not done with that yet." Olivia looked over at a naked Casey who was now kneeling on the bed.

"Oh really? What else do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm not done with _you _yet either." Olivia grinned and walked back over to Casey. The blonde sat up on her knees and kissed Olivia, grabbing her ass. Olivia smiled and groaned as Casey slid the detectives panties down her legs. Olivia stepped out of her panties and climbed onto the bed with Casey.

About a week and a half later, Casey sighed and collapsed into her chair in her her office. She closed her eyes and tried to get the gruesome details from their newest case out of her head. She looked up when there was a knock on the door to see Elliot standing there.

"Hey El, what's up?"

"Hey sorry to bother you. The twins are having some ceremony at school later today and I was just wondering if maybe you had a video camera that I could borrow. I figured I could ask you while I was over here already." Without thinking, Casey reached into her bag and pulled out her fairly new camera.

"Sure. Just, could you watch whatever's on it to make sure you don't tape over it?"

"No problem. Thanks Case. You're a lifesaver." Elliot took the camera. The thought that he might see hers and Liv's sex tape only briefly crossed her mind. She was certain that she hadn't left it on there so she had nothing to worry about, right? When Elliot got back to the station later that day, he went into one of the interview rooms and hooked the camera up to the tv. He leaned against the table and pushed play. Casey was talking to the camera, something about it being new and using it for the first time. Then it moved to Olivia who was wearing practically nothing. He had never seen her like that. She looked so...feminine. Suddenly Fin came into the room.

"Hey El...woah why are you watching a basically naked Liv?" Elliot couldn't speak as the camera turned and now a basically naked Casey started to make out with the basically naked Olivia.

"Yo Munch! You gotta come check this out man!" Fin yelled and Munch popped his head into the room.

"Is this some kind of joke? Who's been recording my personal daydreams?"

"Man Liv and Casey are hot!" Fin said. All three men knew that they shouldn't be watching but none of them could turn it off. They all gulped as Olivia slipped her hands up Casey's shirts.

"Yeah facing the bed!" Munch said as Olivia suggested it to Casey on the video.

"Holy shit," Fin said as the two women fell back onto the bed. Casey and Olivia laughed as they walked into the bullpen, returning from lunch.

"Where is everyone?" Casey asked when she noticed that none of the guys were around. Olivia noticed that they were gathered in one of the interview rooms and dragged Casey towards them.

"It looks like they're watching something on the tv." Olivia walked into the room with Casey right behind her.

"Oh my god!" Olivia screamed and ran over to shut the tv off just as she was about to pull off Casey's shirt in the video. She really didn't want the guys seeing her and her girlfriend naked. Making out was one thing, but naked was completely different. Casey's eyes went wide and she caught Olivia's eyes who was just as nervous and embarassed.

"Aw come on Liv, it was just getting good," Fin said as he looked over at Casey trying to imagine what she would have looked like naked. Casey slapped him on the arm and tried to cover herself up even though she was fully clothed.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Olivia asked watching Fin, ready to pounce if he touched her girlfriend. Elliot stood up so that she had to look up at him.

"Actually Casey gave it to me," Elliot said smirking. Olivia's eyes went wide and she looked over at the blonde.

"What? No I didn't!"

"Don't you remember? You gave me the camera and told me to watch what was on it before I used it." _Shit,_ Casey thought. She looked over at Olivia who was waiting for her answer.

"Liv I'm sorry. I thought I took it off the camera. I'm so sorry."

"Well its not just me on that video." Olivia smirked and then turned towards the guys.

"Get out...now!" She added when they didn't move. All three left the room and were could be seen talking and laughing out in the bullpen. Casey collapsed in the chair and banged her head against the table.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Olivia walked over and sat in the chair next to her. She grabbed the blonde's face and kissed her.

"It's ok Case. It could have just as easily happened to me."

"But I'm so embarassed. I can't believe they saw that. If we hadn't gotten there right then, they would have actually seen us having sex. I probably would have died if they had."

"I would have too. We're never going to live this down though. So much for no one seeing it but us," Olivia said smirking.

"And so much for keeping us a secret." Casey blushed as Olivia leaned towards her and flicked her tongue out at the blonde's ear.

"You know Casey...that video made me kind of horny. What do you say we get out of here?" Olivia whispered seductively. She pulled back and smiled as Casey liked her lips and nodded. Casey got up and headed towards the door but Olivia didn't.

"Can't forget the video camera... I think its about time for a sequel," Olivia said as she grabbed it and walked over to the door. Casey grinned and the two women rushed out of the building.

**A/N: **did you like? its just supposed to be a bit of smutty humor. now review please:D


End file.
